


A Gift Worth Giving

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drunk Chloe, Drunk Texting, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, drunk linda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: I tried really, really hard not to write this, but no one was there to stop me, so here it is. This is my take on what is going to happen in 'that' scene, y'all know which one i'm talking about :)





	A Gift Worth Giving

Lucifer closed the drivers door to his jet black corvette and inserted the key into the slot to lock it. Placing his key into his pants pocket he made his way towards the private entrance to his penthouse. While walking his reached his right hand into his inner suit pocket to check to make sure the small black box was still there. He smiled when his fingers came in contact with a cold, hard surface, brushing over the silky ribbon that bound the two halves of the box together. He took his hand out from inside his jacket and pressed two fingers onto the up arrow button to call the elevator down to him. After a few minutes wait the elevator dinged to announce its arrival on the garage floor, opening its aluminum doors to whoever was waiting to step in. Lucifer walked into the elevator and pressed the 3 button, the level at which his penthouse resided. Shortly after, the silver doors closed, enclosing whoever was inside until the ride was over and with a quick jolt the heavy box lifted upward.

 

While riding up, Lucifer’s palms started to sweat slightly. He fixed his cufflinks, a unfortunate nervous habit he had picked up from humanity, and adjusted the collar to his finely tailored white shirt. Closing his eyes he focused his thoughts on thing in particular, well…one person in particular. He tried his best to make today as special as possible: he arranged to have strippers come to the precinct to surprise her, she definitely had quite the shock; he worked on his own giving her the day off, with the exception of asking his brother for some assistance; he even played nice with Dan for a change, which was a big relief for her. This final action, however, held more weight and was of much more value then his other actions. This was special, and he wanted to give her one last item when it was just the two of them. It meant a lot to him and he hoped that it would mean a great deal to her. A voice in the back of his head started to question him, stating things such as “ _you would have never done this before,_ ”  “ _getting soft are we,”_ or even “ _so this is what_ ** _love_** _is_.” Lucifer quickly shook his and opened his eyes, removing all those thoughts from his head. He needed to focus on what was important, he can worry about the consequences and questions later. Another ding rang out in the elevator letting Lucifer know he had reached the penthouse level. Taking a deep breath and adjusting his cufflinks one more time he waited for the doors to open, allowing him to then venture out into his apartment.

 

When he walked out he had expected the place to be slightly recked, Linda had sent him a very, very drunk text about how they had gone to his place to look for something and they had a few drinks. He had chuckled to himself upon reading the message because it was yet the second time, out of three total, that he had missed seeing Chloe Decker finally let loose and have fun. Linda stated that she had taken video’s of Chloe in a risky business like state, dancing and playing his beloved ivory keys but she couldn’t remember if she deleted it or not. Knowing both women were completely inebriated he made the decision to let Linda sober up a bit and that he would talk to her in the morning. Linda managed to catch a ride home, but Chloe however had passed out in Lucifer’s bed. At the sight of Chloe in his bed Lucifer couldn't help but laugh to himself. “ _Bloody Hell Detective, this is twice now you have ended up drunk at my apartment and asleep in my bed, what is going to take to get you to agree to spend the night here while you are sober?_ ”

 

As quietly as he could he walked over to his bed and gently sat down on the edge, careful not to disturb Chloe’s sleeping form yet. She was wearing one of his white collared shirts and her hair was put up in a very messy bun on the top of her head. The black satin sheet covered only her legs and her head rested on her forearm. He took the sight of her sleeping, in his penthouse, in his bed. He slowly reached his hand out to rest on her body, but the internal battle told him that this wasn’t real, therefore he just let his hand rest on the bed beside her. Oh how desperately he wanted this to be real, he desperately wanted to be able to love Chloe with all his heart, he wanted to give her everything he had, make her happy, give her gifts, and of course have tremendous sex, but sex didn't really matter that much to him anymore. All he truly, deeply desired now was a life on earth, a life with Chloe. He wanted to be in Chloe’s life, desperately and he wanted her to love him with everything she had, but dear old dad dropped a major bomb on that only months ago. Her feelings for him were not real, they were all just another manipulation of his father and it killed him inside. Knowing he could never have anything real with her hurt more than the betrayal of his father and mother, hurt more than severing his wings from his body, hurt more than his fall from Heaven. No, a life with Chloe would never come to be, but it didn’t mean he still couldn’t try to spend at least every lasting moment he had with her.

 

“Detective.” He said as ever soft as he could be, a tone he saved for the detective, and the detective alone.

 

“Detective.” He leaned more forward on the bed slightly, causing Chloe to shift in her sleep. Stirring she turned her head and opened to her eyes to meet a very dark yet soft gaze in return, she smiled and a warm smile returned her favor. 

 

“Lucifer. What time is it?” She moved slowly to a sitting position, slowly starting to remember the early evening events and why she had ended up in Lucifer’s bed.

 

“Well, it is defiantly past happy hour Detective, but there is still time for one more thing.” Slowly he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small black box and handed it over to Chloe.

 

“Happy Birthday, Detective.” As she grabbed it from him, he gave her a genuine and loving smile that she only notice him use with her, and her alone. Chloe looked at him with a mixture of shock and happiness, a man who was once interesting in only sex, drugs, and himself had taken the time to buy her a gift. Her heart fluttered as his selfless act and she couldn’t help but return the smile. Lifting the lid off of the small box she revealed it’s contents. Inside the box was a silver chain and coming off the chain was a small aquamarine stone. Lucifer had chosen this stone specifically because it reminded him of Chloe’s eyes, and how when he saw them his heart would practically burst out of his chest. He also remembered Father telling him about a Roman legend that the stone absorbs the atmosphere of young love. It was said that “when blessed and worn, it joins in love and does great things.”

 

“Lucifer….it’s beautiful. I cannot possible accept this, this much have cost you a fortune.” Chloe was breathless, the stone was absolutely beautiful and no one had ever given her a gift quite as this, not even Dan. This gift was special, not because it was expensive or elegant, but because it was from Lucifer. The old Lucifer she had known months ago would had offered her sex for her birthday, but this gift was a gift worth giving. It showed her the man he had become while they spent time together, it showed growth and change and she couldn't be more grateful.

 

“…Thank you.” Chloe finally managed to get the words out, her glanced shifted away from the jewelry once more to meet Lucifer’s soft gaze.

 

“Your welcome….Best get some sleep, i’ll be in the room next door if you need anything.” He gave her one last genuine smile before pulling the covers up her body as she lay back down on the satin sheets once more. fatigued and hungover she fell back asleep almost instantly. He sat and watched the detective until she had closed her eyes, completely taken over by sleep. Quietly he stood and took once last glance at her peaceful sleeping form before he exited the bedroom. Perhaps he forget about his father and his manipulations for just one night. Perhaps he could pretend that her feelings for him were real and that she chose to love him. One night, that is all he was asking for, one night were he could indeed have it all.

 

**_It isn't how much we give, but how much love we put into giving. - Mother Theresa_ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my take on what I believe that scene will be like. Half the fandom think it's a birthday gift, half the fandom think it's evidence, we just don't know yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy fic :)


End file.
